fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 15
CITY OF CONCRETE AND BONES YE took his first step outside of the tube. The sun shone as he stepped on a rusted metal plate, nailed in place and then torn by rain and sand. This is what he meant by the world changing. The sun’s ray sparked off the concrete buildings as YE set foot on the hot asphalt. The tube was behind him, getting smaller and smaller as YE looked back. He took one last look back and focused on the mission, grabbing the pocket map device. A red dot showed on the screen, moving as he did. He heard scuttling of some unknown creature. YE took cautious steps as he passed by rubble of concrete and human bone. A bus, flipped onto it’s side, bore the number 108. Skeletons hung outside of the broken windows. He encountered a small robot soon enough, what was likely the cause of the scuttling sound. It looked at him with its camera eyes before humming a little tune and continued on it’s way. YE, curious about the robot, followed it as it entered a tiny glass tube that was built into a worn down building. YE stepped back to realize the small tube was heading somewhere far away. He had no time for that now, though. He snapped back to attention and headed north into the distance of a warehouse with the green logo he saw earlier. The road become more rural. He roughed his feet against the rocks as he walked, but the pain didn't bother him. He finally made his way to the warehouse. The big steel door in front of him was his only obstacle now. He scratched on it, trying to bludgeon it open, only to feel searing iron hot pain. He fell to the ground in defeat. Then to his surprise, the door opened. A man was behind the door. :Man: Hey, you must be YE. Guess you finally got activated, huh. YE nodded. :Man: Aw, you’re so cute. Sit down on that chair over there. YE jumped onto the chair, which was a well worn formerly comfy chair with it’s cotton spilling out of it’s wounds. The springs barely worked anymore. :Man: Let me introduce myself. My name is Jeremy Coarson. Some people know me by Vincent, maybe even Ramona… but just call me Jeremy. YE nodded. He understood what Jeremy was trying to tell him. :Jeremy: I guess you got the mission, right? Ah, who am I kidding, of course you did. Anyway… uh… jeez, where do I even begin. Jeremy scratches the back of his head. :Jeremy: Well, as you can see out there… it’s pretty fucking terrible out there. Died a couple times. There’s robots roaming around, looking for anything alive out there… looking for souls. Anyway… uh… me and Tuck out there… we were working on a couple things. Genetically engineered super soldiers. That got sidetracked a bit but we got the first prototypes working with raccoons. Then Overman Corp came in and killed us all. Jeremy coughs. :Jeremy: There’s only so many people left. It’s basically just you… me… Tulip… Rhoades... and those fucks at Overman Corp. You’re gonna meet all those guys, including the pieces of shit over at Overman Corp. But enough said… it’s time to meet your brother and sister. YE follows Jeremy as he heads down the warehouse. :Jeremy: This is the lab, at least what’s left of it anyway. We don’t really do much out here anymore. Jeremy flicks on the light. :Jeremy: And here you go bud, this is your family. YE stares at a orange and pink pair of raccoons. They blink.